Spowiedź
by xkiyomi
Summary: Pisane z perspektywy Ichigo, osadzone w innych realiach, wspomnienie z lat, kiedy nie było za późno na marzenia.


Jestem tu. W miejscu, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Gdzie wspomnienia wypełniają powietrze tak gęsto, że mógłbym wyłowić spośród nich każdy pojedynczy strzęp pamięci i zamknąć go w swojej dłoni. Siadam na betonowym murze, dokładnie tym, który był pierwszym rozdziałem naszej historii. Wyciągam nogi, wygodnie zapieram je o popękaną powierzchnię boiska i odchylam głowę w tył. Nagrzana ziemia jest odbitym cieniem naszych ciał, śladem, który zostawiliśmy tu wiele lat temu i który dla mnie wciąż jest żywy.

Wiele się zmieniło, przyjacielu. Obszar starego boiska ogrodzono siatką, zupełnie jakby ktoś tu jeszcze bywał, jakby zużyty beton wciąż mógł służyć dzieciakom do wbijania kolejnych piłek wprost w zardzewiałe pętle kosza. Nie ma już butelek po piwie, ziemia nie jest usłana niedopałkami i prażonym słonecznikiem, nie stoją tu również motocykle, nie widzę śladu ich opon. Drzewa, kiedyś małe, rozrosły się do monumentalnych rozmiarów i pod jednym z nich właśnie siedzę, osłaniając oczy przed złotym blaskiem zachodzącego słońca.

 _Pamiętasz? Poznałem cię dokładnie o zachodzie, pewnego lipcowego dnia._

Otacza mnie cisza. Jedynie wiatr świszczy, boleśnie przeciskając się między plecioną siatką i wykrzywia ją niczym płachtę przy każdym mocniejszym podmuchu. Słyszę też samochody – przecinają ulicę kilkanaście metrów dalej, łagodnym prychnięciem wypełniając pustkę. Ale to nie wszystko. Dobiegają mnie również dźwięki, które są znane tylko mnie. Śmiech i gwar tak charakterystyczny temu miejscu, przekleństwa i przeciągłe gwizdy, uderzenia gumowej piłki o ziemię oraz okrzyk, gdy pętla zadrży pod kolejnym rzutem. Mam wrażenie, jakbym znów przeniósł się te kilkanaście lat wstecz, jakbym znów był uśmiechniętym chłystkiem, który wkroczył tu przez przypadek. Jakbym znalazł się w miejscu zupełnie obcym, a przecież, powiem to, mi przeznaczonym.

Tego dnia uśmiechnąłeś się na mój widok, rzucając na ziemię papierosa i obdarzyłeś mnie tylko przelotnym spojrzeniem. Nie spodziewałeś się mnie, a ja doskonale o tym wiedziałem. Wiedziałem, że zrobię ci na przekór, jednak dla zobaczenia wyrazu twojej twarzy byłem w stanie dokonać wiele. Z niemą satysfakcją obserwowałem wówczas jak kąciki warg drgnęły ci w lekceważącym wyrazie, powieki opadły, taksując mnie ostrym spojrzeniem, zaś sylwetka wyprostowała się, gotowa do niespodziewanej ofensywy. To byłem w stanie dostrzec tylko ja, w rzeczywistości twoja maska była idealna jak zawsze - ten charakterystyczny, chłodny wręcz spokój i perfekcja ruchów sprawiały, że reszta twoich ówczesnych przyjaciół została w tyle, kiedy zbliżyłeś się do mnie. _Wróciłeś, szczeniaku?_ – rzuciłeś wówczas w powietrze, a ja miałem wrażenie, że chciałeś mnie ostrzec. Droga ucieczki wciąż była dla mnie otwarta, ale ja wolałem zaryzykować.

 _Cadillac Jeffersona, czyż nie o to ci chodziło?_

Do dziś zastanawiam się, co mogłeś czuć, gdy złapałeś w dłoń kluczyki, które rzucił w twoją stronę piętnastoletni dzieciak. Rozważam różne opcje, ale wśród sądów tych nie ma zadowolenia czy satysfakcji. Wiem, że postawiłeś na mnie krzyżyk już w chwili, gdy spotkałeś mnie po raz pierwszy, dlatego wówczas wiedziałem, iż wcale nie chciałeś mieć tych kluczy w ręce. Wolałeś, bym spalił się, nigdy nie przyszedł, bezpowrotnie przepadł. Nie dopuszczałeś do siebie myśli, że mogłem ci się przydać, bo sam byłeś wystarczająco dobry, ty i twoja paczka.

Uśmiechnąłem się wtedy, obserwując, jak wkładałeś do kieszeni dowód pierwszej w moim życiu kradzieży i odwracałeś się na pięcie, wracając do swoich przyjaciół. Nie powiedziałeś żadnych ze słów, które powinieneś powiedzieć, tylko krótkie _dobra robota, gówniarzu,_ które było równoznaczne z faktem, iż udało mi się dopiąć celu. Zaskoczyłem cię i zyskałem czystą kartę, nawet jeśli razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi nie mogłeś w to uwierzyć. Nigdy nie dowiedziałeś się jednak, jak bardzo drżały mi dłonie, gdy wsuwałem długi drut za ogumienie szyby samochodu, powtarzając sobie, że musi mi się udać. W jakimś głupim stopniu podziwiałem cię nim jeszcze zdążyłem cię poznać.

Ten moment był przełomowy i często wracaliśmy do niego pamięcią, najpierw popijając piwo na tym boisku, potem wódkę w jednym z tutejszych klubów, aż w końcu drogą whisky, na którą wreszcie mogliśmy sobie pozwolić. Nasza przyjaźń rozwijała się stopniowo, choć nigdy do końca nie przyznaliśmy się do tego. Byliśmy wyłącznie dobrymi kumplami, takimi jakich można mieć wielu, nigdy przyjaciółmi, przyjaźń była przecież oznaką zaangażowania, my zaś byliśmy zbyt dumni i zapracowani, by móc się do tego przyznać. Tak brzmiało to w naszych ustach, o wiele mijając się z prawdą przez kolejnych kilkanaście lat.

Jako nastolatkowe żyliśmy szybko. Większość czasu spędzaliśmy tu, na naszym boisku, paląc kradzione papierosy i myśląc o przyszłości z dala od tego brudnego miasta. Marzył nam się Nowy Jork, Los Angeles, niekończące się plaże Florydy i brudne, nocne życie wschodniego wybrzeża. Chcieliśmy władzy i pozycji, wierząc że wszystko to było w zasięgu naszych dłoni. Nigdy do końca nie potrafiliśmy jednak wykonać pierwszego, znaczącego kroku, który mógłby zbliżyć nas do wyznaczonego celu. Zawsze dopadały nas obawy, ale one powodowały tylko chwilową niechęć. Od początku wiedzieliśmy, że możemy wstrząsnąć światem i niestrudzenie krzepiliśmy w sobie tę myśl do czasu, gdy nie nadeszła pora, by wziąć swoje życie w swoje ręce.

Nigdy nie byliśmy grzeczni i nigdy nie sprawialiśmy takich pozorów. Wiedzieliśmy, że aby sięgnąć gwiazd, musieliśmy robić to, w czym byliśmy najlepsi.

Musieliśmy kraść.

Wówczas nie zastanawiałem się nad konsekwencjami tej decyzji, byłem młody i naiwny, zresztą szczęście, które nam dopisywało nie pozwalało mi o tym myśleć. Naszym celem było wszystko, co mogło dać zysk, byliśmy wszędzie tam, gdzie czekały na nas pieniądze, bez względy na cenę. Gdy pierwsze próby zaczęły zresztą przynosić efekty - straciliśmy kontrolę, nad tym co robimy, chcieliśmy więcej i tylko więcej. Wizja nowego życia przysłoniła nam oczy do tego stopnia, że rozmyła się cienka granica między ryzykiem a bezpieczeństwem. Dziś nie wiem czy było to słuszne. Może powinienem to wszystko zatrzymać, nim stało się za późno.

Wkrótce zresztą dorośliśmy, ale i wtedy niewiele się zmieniło. Nigdzie nie osiadaliśmy na dłużej, choć w przyszłość patrzyliśmy już jakby ostrożniej. Nauczyliśmy się zacierać za sobą ślady i być jeszcze lepszymi, bywaliśmy w coraz bardziej prestiżowych miejscach, zakładając na twarze maski i grając różne role, role, które stały się częścią nas. Odtąd nie byliśmy już dwójką gówniarzy z brudnych przedmieść, a kimś, kto liczył się w rozgrywce. Ubrani w najlepsze ciuchy, w samochodzie o wiele droższym niż kradziony Cadillac zajeżdżaliśmy pod luksusowe kluby i z pękiem pieniędzy w dłoni zatracaliśmy się w chwili. Kobiety lgnęły do nas, jak gdyby ktoś wyrył nam na twarzy znak bogactwa, a życie otworzyło perspektywy, których kiedyś nie mieliśmy. Spędzaliśmy noce z Sally, Norą i każdą inną, przypadkowo poznaną, świadomi, że nie zobaczymy jej już nigdy więcej, piliśmy schłodzonego szampana, paliliśmy trawę i robiliśmy wszystko to, o czym marzyliśmy kiedyś. Byliśmy złymi ludźmi w centrum świata, uważając, że to dopiero początek naszego nowego życia.

 _Osiągnęliśmy cel, przyjacielu. Zdobyliśmy przecież wszystko, co kiedyś wydawało nam się tak ważne._

Mógłbym powtórzyć to dziś raz jeszcze, ale zamiast tego wpadam w długi letarg i milczę. Nie chcę wypowiadać kolejnych słów jak mantry, chociaż chyba już do nich przywykłem. Karmiłem się tymi słodkimi zapewnieniami niemal cale życie, łaknąc szczęścia i luksusu, pieniędzy, władzy oraz kobiet, które miały swą obecnością nadać kolor mojemu pustemu życiu. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie byłem przekonany, czy obraliśmy dobrą drogę, czy powinniśmy byli wkraczać na tę brudną, pełną przemocy ścieżkę. Straciliśmy kontrolę nie tylko nad naszym życiem, ale i marzeniami, ulegając pokusom, o których dotąd nie było mowy. Pierwsza rozlana krew stała się cyrografem na naszym pakcie, którego nie potrafiliśmy już cofnąć. Nawet nie staraliśmy się tego zrobić. Zyski, które przynosiło posiadanie broni i władza zamknęła nam ostatnią drogę ucieczki.

 _Żałuję tego, przyjacielu. Nawet jeśli dzisiaj te słowa i tak nic nie zmienią._

Silniejszy podmuch wiatru przywraca mnie do świadomości, łaskocząc niewidzialnymi palcami moją twarz. Ociągam się, chłonąc tę pieszczotę i tylko nabieram oddechu, jakby czekał mnie właśnie skok do głębokiej wody. Zwlekam z powrotem do rzeczywistości, starając się odebrać jak najwięcej bodźców. Słońce smaga po moich policzkach, zaś cichy szum liści rozlega się gdzieś za plecami. To prawda. Ciągle tu jestem, chociaż dotąd wydawało mi się, że znów wróciłem tam, gdzie tak bardzo chciałem być. Znów mi się nie udało, ale łudzę się, że kiedyś wrócę do momentu, kiedy znów będę mógł wybrać między tym, co ważne a tym, co zgubne. Dopiero teraz wolno rozchylam powieki i kolejny raz staję twarzą w twarz z widokiem, który stał się konsekwencją moich lekkomyślnych czynów. Choć widzę ten obraz niezmiennie od kilku lat, wciąż trudno unieść mi jego ciężar. Przypomina mi wszystko to, co było i czego nie potrafiłem uniknąć, choć przecież powinienem. Patrzę więc na starannie wyciosany z marmuru krzyż i tabliczkę z datą, zastanawiając się...

Co by było gdybym tego dnia nie przyjął twojego wyzwania? Jak bardzo zmieniłoby się nasze życie, gdybym pozwolił ci marzyć w samotności? Może nigdy nie zdobyłbyś się na ten lekkomyślny czyn, a ja mógłbym cię zatrzymać.

Może byłoby inaczej, gdybym tamtego dnia nie ukradł Jeffersonowi Cadillaca z 1965 roku.


End file.
